Hopes and Dreams
by Sophocles fan
Summary: Kate is proposed to by Demming. Does she accept?


Hey fellow readers. This is set when Demming is still around, but before Kate breaks up with him. Enjoy! Sorry bout the formatting, I'm still getting used to it all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the characters. This is purely my imagination.

* * *

Dammit, this wasn't how it was meant to go. She wasn't meant to do this. He had imagined this scene so many times, with him being the asker, not that loser Demming. He always thought that she would come to her senses, sooner or later, and see how much he truly loved and cared for her. He had been about to confront her over her feelings for him, when he noticed Demming getting down on one knee and offering Kate a ring. Dammit! It was only in the privacy of his home that he let his emotions take over. An incredible sense of loss filled him, regrets flit through his mind.

What the hell! Demming proposed. As in a me, you, let's get married and have kids kinda proposal. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I don't know what I'm going to do. Do I accept, or do I confront my fears about him being 'the one'. I'm scared. Don't get me wrong, I want to get married, always have. I just hadn't thought I would feel this conflicted. Do I love Demming? Yeah, I do. Do I love him enough to get married? That's more confusing. He was hurt that I didn't say yes straight away, but he should know better to spring something like this on me. And at the precinct! I told him I would think about it and then I escaped to get my things and left. Castle was still hanging around, but he looked like someone had taken his favourite toy and stomped all over it. Oh God, I hope he didn't see Demming and I. Shit.

So it's now 4am and Dad still hasn't gone to bed. I was worried when he came home in the middle of the case, and early enough for dinner, but I didn't know what was bugging him. I went to bed about 5 hours ago, but had trouble sleeping. I went to get a glass of milk, and noticed Dad was still up. When I tried asking him what was up, he just joked saying it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing. I kept pestering till he told me what he saw. Now I know why Dad can't sleep. Poor Dad. It's like he's only just realised his feelings for Detective Beckett. He didn't stick around long enough to see if she said yes, but he thinks she would have. I feel really bad for Dad, but what can I do?

Sighing, I get out of bed. I had an awful sleep last night. Images of Demming proposing and Castle's hurt face filtered through my head constantly. I still don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, Demming and I could and it would work. But then I think of Castle. Yes, he is a pain and it is still annoying that he insists on trailing me everywhere, but he makes life more... interesting. And despite all the innuendo, I can tell he's got some serious feelings for me. I think of all this while I'm getting ready, and before I know it I'm in my car and whoa, I'm at Castle's apartment. How did that happen! I want to see him, and find out if he saw what Demming did, or if he had something else on my mind. Unfortunately it's still only 6.30am... The Castle I know isn't up this early.

To my surprise, there is someone knocking at my door. I open it slowly, and to my surprise, see one Detective Kate Beckett. I gape at her for a second before remembering my manners and invite her in. I don't know what I'm feeling. Surely if she had accepted Demming's proposal she wouldn't be here now. She would probably just tell me and the boys at work. So why is she here? I take a peek at her left hand. Nope, no ring hiding there. I start to feel hopeful, like maybe she hasn't accepted Demming's proposal. She stands there, kinda awkwardly. She blurts out that Demming proposed yesterday and she was wondering if I had seen it. I try to feign surprise, but damn, she knows me too well. She said she could see it working but had a few uncertainties. I asked her what they were, and she said me. Next thing I know she is standing real close to me and I just can't resist. I hesitatingly kiss her, and am delighted when she responds. We spend the next hour just chatting and cuddling (who would have thought hard-ass Detective Beckett was a cuddler?) and when Alexis starts to get ready for school I see her smiling at us. I smile inwardly, knowing nothing could make me happier at this moment in time.

Well, I'm pretty sure that's not what I had thought would happen. One minute I'm telling Castle about Demming, and next minute we are kissing. And boy, is he a good kisser! I should have followed Lanie's advice earlier! We spend the next hour just talking and exploring this new dimension to our relationship. I feel bad, knowing that I'm going to have to hurt Demming badly. Hopefully he will find someone who can say yes to him. As I'm mulling over these thoughts, I see Alexis appear and smile broadly at what she sees. Suddenly I don't feel so bad. I am in the arms of a guy I like, almost love, and I have his daughter's approval. My mind is made up, and I have no regrets.


End file.
